Processors are generally designed to implement a specific instruction set architecture, and generally do not natively execute applications compiled for a different instruction set architecture. The translation of binary files compiled for one instruction set to a binary natively executable on a different instruction set has been attempted, to varying degrees of success, in the computing arts and sciences. In one instance, a binary translator translates a binary at runtime from one instruction set architecture to a different instruction set architecture. In one instance, a processor having one instruction set architecture executes emulation software, which allows the processor to execute binaries having a different instruction set architecture. Binary translation, in either instance imposes a performance penalty during application execution.
Additionally, the streaming of non-interactive media content is known in the computing arts and sciences, and it is known that streaming video can be delivered to various computing devices. Using distributed processing and storage, content can be stored in a cloud-based network and streamed on demand to multiple devices attached to the network. Streaming interactive content, such as the real time streaming of applications, however, is problematic due to round trip network latencies.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.